Nouveau Chapitre
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: POV Dean. Ben/Dean/Lisa. Fin saison 5/début saison 6. OS. Si Sam n'était pas revenu après avoir remis Lucifer dans sa cage ? Dean et sa vie de famille, ou comment on prend un nouveau départ.


Note de l'auteur :

Coucou :)

Voilà mon premier shot sur Supernatural ! Bon je le trouve pas grandiose, j'ai encore un peu de mal à imaginer les personnages de façon écrite, mais j'espère que vous apprécierais quand même un petit peu ^^

Le thème était "Chapitre".

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Nouveau chapitre.<strong>

* * *

><p>Cinq ans. Cinq ans que j'avais laissé la chasse derrière moi. Cinq ans que Sam était mort. Cinq ans que j'avais trouvé le bonheur. Lisa et Ben. Ils étaient ma famille désormais. Nous étions vraiment heureux. Je ne sais toujours pas vraiment pourquoi Lisa m'a accepté ce soir là, elle n'avait aucune raison. J'étais une loque, et j'ai eu bien du mal à dépasser la mort de Sammy. Il m'a fallu du temps temps que j'ai passé à boire, à faire des cauchemars et à être taciturne. Rien de très glorieux. Pourtant, ils m'avaient supportés, soutenus. Aimés. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi vivant et heureux qu'avec eux.<p>

J'avais trouvé un travail dans la construction, j'allais aux fêtes des voisins, aux barbecues entre couples d'amis, je sortais au restaurent avec Lisa, je conduisais Ben au base-ball, je bricolais ma camionnette avec lui. Le temps où j'entretenais mon Impala, mangeais des burgers tous plus dégoulinants de graisse les uns que les autres et squattais des motels miteux était bien loin. J'étais devenue le « gars respectable » comme on dit.

Et trois ans plus tôt, Ben était venu me trouver dans l'atelier. Depuis, il m'appelait « papa ». Ça m'avait quelque chose ça ! Mais c'était dans la logique des choses je suppose. Moi même je commençais à le considérer réellement comme mon fils. Donc c'était un peu rassurant de savoir qu'il commençait à me considérer comme son père.

J'avais l'impression que chaque jour qui passait faisait de moi un homme nouveau. Pourtant, chaque jour était aussi un nouveau défi. Je ne voulais pas que Ben devienne comme moi. Et je ne savais comment l'élever sans suivre le même chemin que mon père. Alors chaque jour, je me battais pour être un homme meilleur. Je dois pas être trop mal à ce jeu là, sinon Lisa m'aurait déjà mis à la porte.

Je m'étais surpris à vraiment aimer jouer au père de famille. J'avais du mal à croire que j'avais ça dans le sang. On ne peut pas dire que ma famille était un exemple de famille modèle. Pourtant, j'aimais ça. J'aimais me réveiller aux côtés de Lisa, j'aimais préparer le petit dej des champions, j'aimais aller travailler et gagner honnêtement de l'argent, j'aimais récupérer Ben à l'école, j'aimais discuter avec lui et lui donner des conseils quand il le fallait, j'aimais les dîners en famille, j'aimais le calme qui régnais le soir quand je faisait le tour de la maison avant de rejoindre Lisa.

J'aimais cette vie. Mais ce n'est que lorsque, quelques mois plus tôt, Lisa m'annonça quelque chose, que je compris que mon passé était vraiment loin derrière.

C'était un soir, Ben dormait chez un ami donc nous avions la soirée rien que pour nous. Ça se faisait rare, et c'était chaque fois un plaisir.

« Dean, il faut que je te dise quelque chose » commença Lisa alors que nous nous installions sur le divan.

« Je t'écoutes, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? »

Je la voyais hésiter. Elle ne semblait pas savoir quels mots choisir. Elle était vraiment magnifique quand elle était comme ça, timide, hésitante et rougissante. Je ne pu m'empêcher de me pencher pour lui voler un baiser.

« Tu vas finir par me rendre nerveux tu sais » lui dis-je en riant à moitié. Quelque part, j'étais un peu inquiet. Lisa n'était pas du genre à prendre des gants, elle y allait toujours un peu franco quand elle avait quelque chose à dire. Un peu comme moi finalement. Qui se ressemble s'assemble je suppose.

« C'est que, je ne sais pas vraiment comment tu va réagir. On en a jamais vraiment parlé donc... »

« De quoi tu parle Lis' ? »

« Je suis enceinte » lâcha-t-elle en prenant une grande inspiration.

Je me stoppais instantanément, comme figé.

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis enceinte, Dean » répéta-t-elle. « Je sais que ce n'était pas vraiment prévu et qu'on a pas encore vraiment par lé non plus mais... »

« C'est génial » la coupai-je.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle à son tour, un peu éberlué je crois.

Sans répondre, je me penchai à nouveau vers elle pour l'embrasser.

« C'est génial, vraiment. » lui répondis-je finalement en la serrant dans mes bras. « J'arrive pas à le croire. »

C'était incroyable. J'allais être papa. C'était différent avec Ben. Je l'aimais comme mon fils évidemment, mais me dire qu'un petit bout de moi allait naître, c'était une drôle de sensation. A dire vrai, c'était aussi un peu difficile à gérer. Je n'étais pas vraiment sûr de savoir comment m'occuper d'un bébé. Avec Ben, c'était plus simple, il était déjà grand, je pouvais partager des choses avec lui. Le bébé... eh bien ça serait un bébé justement. Changer les couches, donner le biberons, se réveiller dans la nuit, lui faire le bain, faire attention à de pas lui faire mal... C'était beaucoup plus compliqué que de donner un tape encourageante dans le dos de Ben. Je n'étais pas sur d'en être capable.

Pourtant, un seul sourire de Lisa me fit comprendre que tout irait bien. Moi qui craignais un peu la réaction de Ben, je fus plutôt surpris. Il était plus que ravi d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur.

Alors je suppose que c'est ça d'avoir une famille, être heureux.

« Dean ! »

Je sursautais à l'entende de ce cri. Lisa. Je me dirigeais donc au pas de course vers le salon.

« Le bébé arrive » me dit-elle difficilement.

Je la regardai un instant sans comprendre.

« Tu veux dire... maintenant ? Sérieux ? »

« Dean ! » gronda-t-elle.

« Ok. Maintenant. Ben ! »

Ce fut la panique générale. Préparer un sac où je jetais pèle mêle des affaires, sans même être vraiment sur qu'il s'agissait des affaires de Lisa. Appeler l'hôpital pour les prévenir de notre arriver, alerter le médecin qui devait l'accoucher. Aller à l'hôpital calmement, sans avoir d'accident. C'était stressant, d'autant plus avec les gémissements de Lisa à causes des contractions. Je n'étais pas sur d'être prêt là tout de suite. En fait je ne l'étais pas du tout, c'est sûr. Ben et moi échangions des regards paniqués, stressés.

Maintenant que j'attendais dans la salle d'attente, je faisais moins le malin. Lisa avait vraiment l'air d'avoir mal. Je n'aimais pas ça. Ben m'apporta un café. C'était vraiment un super gamin. Puis le médecin m'appela, je pouvais rentrer maintenant. Avec Lisa, nous avions convenus que je serais avec elle pendant l'accouchement. Maintenant que j'étais là, je me sentais mal. Je pris sur moi. Des trucs affreux j'en avais vu ! C'est un accouchement qui allait...

Ok, c'était un tout nouveau degré d'horreur. Ce n'était pas horrible en soi, j'étais habitué au sang. Mais les cris de Lisa, sa main qui compressais la mienne. C'était ce qui était dur. Je ne supportais pas de la voir souffrir. Il faut croire que leurs piqûres soit disant miracles pour soulager la douleur sont pas vraiment efficaces.

Et lorsque j'entendis ce petit cri, mon cœur cessa de battre un instant. Ce fut comme si le monde extérieur n'existait plus vraiment. Tout le reste me sembla, pour un moment, flou. Je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur autre chose que ce petit être. Il était si.. petit. Si fragile. Si innocent. C'était probablement la plus belle chose que j'avais jamais vu. Je senti alors tout mon être changer. Mon travail serait de toujours veiller sur cette petite partie de moi. Je me sentais presque fébrile.

« Félicitation » entendis-je. « C'est une petite fille. »

J'avais une fille. Une fille. Ça n'avait pas du arriver depuis des générations chez les Winchester. Pourtant, j'en avais une. C'était un nouveau départ. Plus de chasse, plus de démons, de morts, d'horreurs.

Je la pris dans mes bras, tremblants. Je réalisai alors que c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Et que je devais demander Lisa en mariage. Elle et les enfants étaient ma vie désormais. C'était unnouveau chapitre de ma vie qui commençais réellement aujourd'hui.

* * *

><p>Walla :)<p>

Review ?


End file.
